


Dragon Ball Prometheus

by RurrlockGodOfPower



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Dragon Ball Super - Freeform, Epic Battles, F/M, Gen, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Original Character Death(s), Planet Destruction, Super Saiyan, Threats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 21:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10999056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RurrlockGodOfPower/pseuds/RurrlockGodOfPower
Summary: Goku and Vegeta continue their training for the upcoming multiverse tournament, and it becomes clear to Whis and Beerus that the Saiyans are growing stronger each day. However, their attentions are soon turned elsewhere when mysterious anomalies begin appearing all over Universe 7. Now, Earth's mightiest warriors must work together to stop a menace that threatens all creation.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing (unfortunately); all rights and characters in this fic belong to Akira Toriyama, and other respective owners and creators. I gain no profit from this; it's purely for fun. I only own my OC characters.
> 
> Note: This takes place a few weeks after the Future Trunks/Goku Black Arc.
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter and want to know more about my work, you can like the Rurrlock-God of Power Facebook page.

**Prologue**

The waves crashed against the shore with tremendous force, enough to force Beerus to use one hand to grip his seat tightly and not fall off, while using the other to keep his box of noodles from tipping over. The ground beneath him shook and the leaves from the trees around him were scattered in the wind. He froze, desperately waiting for the shockwaves to dull, so not to drop his beloved food, of which he had yet to take a bite of.

After a moment, the shockwave passed and Beerus was able to relax, knowing that he hadn't lost his precious noodles. He sighed with relief, before shifting his attention to the action going on above him. ''Oh, you two best watch yourselves. If I drop even a single slither of noodles, I won't hesitate to destroy you both!'' He snapped.

Appearing from seemingly nowhere, Goku halted in mid-air, looking down towards Beerus and rubbing the back of his neck nervously. ''Sorry about that, Mister Lord Beerus.''

''Kakarot! Focus!'' Vegeta yelled from behind.

Goku turned around sharply, too late to notice Vegeta being flung in his direction. The prince crashed into Goku and both Saiyans were sent hurtling towards the ground. They smashed into the divine fields, sending rubble flying everywhere.

Beerus huffed before leaning back into his chair and tucking into his meal. He didn't care if Goku and Vegeta were smashed into oblivion, as long as they did it far enough away so not to get dust or debris in his food. Although, a part of him did watch on in amusement to see how the two fighters would respond to Whis toying with them yet again.

Speaking of Whis, the Angel floated casually above the crater, looking down on his pupils with disappointment evident in his eye. Though that didn't stop a small smirk from growing across his face when he saw the two emerge from the wreckage and lock eyes with him. ''You're both going to have to do better than that! I even gave you the handicap of turning Super Saiyan Blue. I'm afraid that you're both lacking in your reaction time and speed.''

Goku and Vegeta were back on their feet, but hesitant to go charging in. Vegeta breathed heavily, gritting his teeth and growling. ''Damn it, he's mocking us.''

''Doesn't he always do that?'' Goku inquired.

''Shut up!'' He barked at him. ''We'd be doing a lot better if you paid attention for once. If I remember correctly, that's something you're supposed to be working on.''

Goku chuckled half-heartedly. ''I know. But I would rather fight a snarky Whis than a ticked-off Lord Beerus any day. At least until I know I'm strong enough to beat him.''

Vegeta scoffed. ''That won't happen. Because I will be the first to defeat Beerus!''

From above, Whis listened with great interest. He eyed them amusedly, with a hint of admiration and how determined they were to keep improving. He couldn't blame them, as it was a Saiyan trait, after all, a bit savage for the higher being's taste if he had to judge. But that wasn't what he wanted to judge, the determination can only take a person so far, they still need the strength to accomplish their goals. He wanted to know how long it would be before Goku and Vegeta would reach that level.

With a sudden burst of power, Goku and Vegeta amped up, igniting in a blur of blue light. Sparks surged all around them, and they soared in Whis's direction. Despite travelling many times faster than light itself, Whis could see them like watching birds land in a nest. He was a little bewildered to see Vegeta ahead of Goku. He chalked that down to the Prince wanting to land a punch before Goku.

Before they got too close, Whis caught a glimpse of Goku sneaking in closer behind Vegeta before pressing his hand on the back of his armoured gi. Vegeta didn't seem to notice, or bothered by what Goku was doing. Whis stalled, unsure of what his students were planning. In the blink of an eye, the two Saiyans disappeared from Whis's line of sight. The Angel was actually surprised by this strategy, and for a moment, he had lost track of them, leaving him completely unguarded.

However, his eye tracked Goku and Vegeta, both teleported behind Whis and thrusting their fists to strike. With incredible speed, Whis spun around and caught their fists in the palm of his hands. Goku and Vegeta gasped in shock, their plan was brilliant; unfortunately, they chose to use it on the wrong opponent.

Throwing planning and caution to the wind, they unleashed a flurry of high-speed punches and kicks, not a single one landing their mark. Whis blocked and dodged effortlessly. No matter how quickly the eager fighters struck, they were unable to hit him. Frustration evident on Vegeta's face, whilst Goku appeared to be trying to think of a new idea but was coming up short.

''Whis!'' Beerus called out. ''The beef slices in these noodles taste funny. I can't place why.''

Without uttering a word to his pupils, Whis turned around abruptly to look down towards Beerus. The force of his sharp turn knocking Goku and Vegeta back a bit. There was a moment's hesitation. They wouldn't usually stop unless Whis gave the word, however, seeing as he didn't actually say anything to them, they took it as a sign to keep going even with his back turned to them. Any thought of this being to their advantage was short-lived because Whis somehow dodged all of their attacks without looking back.

''Hmm,'' Whis droned, placing a finger on his chin and thinking deeply as he looked down at Beerus's food, all the while, evading the countless strikes from the Saiyans. ''Oh, I think I understand the confusion. You ordered the ham slices with those noodles. That explains the taste, my lord.''

''Ah, it's ham. I thought I recognised the taste.'' Beerus said cheerfully before stuffing his face with the last bit of food he had, practically shoving his face into the noodle box to get every last drop.

Clearly irritated, Vegeta slowed one of his punches so that he could call out to Whis. ''Hey, pay attention to the fight!''

''Vegeta, switch!'' Goku shouted.

Goku flew above Vegeta, and the prince dived under, swapping their positions in an attempt to surprise Whis. Time seemed to slow as their fists neared Whis and he appeared to make no attempt to dodge. For a split-second, they each believed that they had finally become too quick for the master to counter.

This wasn't to be.

They were struck before they could even see him. Whis had zoomed in between them, through a narrow gap and once he was behind, straightened his hand and chopped them both on the back of their necks. Muffled gasps of pain escaped them both as they were knocked out of their Super Saiyan Blue forms and plummeted into the lake below. The impact resulted in a small tsunami.

Beerus was too busy with his food to look up and see the giant wave heading right for him. He shrieked when he was suddenly blasted by a jet of cold water and knocked right off his. The current pulled him along, and despite his best efforts, he couldn't hold onto his box of noodles forever. Up above, Whis's hand went straight to his mouth as he suppressed a gasp. ''Oh my, I might have overdone it a tad. Though I did warn him, that's what happens when he eats too close to the lake.''

Minutes passed before the waves finally calmed, though there wasn't much of the lake remaining, with the tide only reaching halfway from where it reached before their sparring battle. The quiet surface of the water was disturbed by Goku and Vegeta finally coming up for each, both reaching the shore to hoist themselves up and stop themselves from drowning. Their breathing was heavy and their clothes were drenched, not to mention their bodies were numb from Whis's precise attack, although their pride took the hardest hit of all.

Once he had his strength back, Vegeta proceeded to punch the ground in frustration. ''Damn it, I thought we had him that time.''

''Me too,'' Goku agreed. Despite the humiliating loss, a grin grew across his face. ''We came pretty close. If were had been fighting someone else other than Whis, that attack would have definitely worked.''

Before they could speak, they noticed a shadow cast over them. They looked up and panicked immediately when they saw a trembling Beerus glaring down at them. Even with a soggy empty box of noodles dangling from his ear, he posed an intimidating figure. He bared his teeth and held out his hand towards the drained Saiyans. From the palm of his hand, a small ball of purple ki began to grow.

Goku nervously laughed. ''S-sorry about that, Mister Lord Beerus sir. We forgot you were there.''

''Really? Then let me remind you.'' He hissed at them. The ball of energy in his hand grew to twice its size.

Goku and Vegeta were preparing themselves for the inevitable chase that would ensue until Whis teleported between them and Beerus. Now, the God of Destruction fixed his stare onto his attendant. After a moment of silence, with Whis remained rooted to the spot and not saying a word, Beerus eventually lowered his hand and his energy blast disappeared into nothingness. Disaffected with not getting his way, he huffed like a spoilt child and turned around with his arms crossed over his chest.

Whis grinned at the God's actions. He held out his hand, and his staff magically appeared. He gripped the shaft with his hand, still not saying a word as Goku and Vegeta got out from the water. Vegeta stood patiently with his back straight and chin up. Meanwhile, Goku scrunched his soaking clothes to try and rinse them out. ''I have to admit, I'm actually impressed,'' Whis praised. ''Your creativity in battle knows no bounds. That's a trait not many warriors consider. It can be the deciding factor in any duel. Not only that but your teamwork has certainly improved.''

Vegeta huffed. ''We don't plan on using teamwork often. It's more intuition within the heat of battle. If the circumstances of fights change, or new tactics are deployed we learn to adapt to them.''

''Yeah, I have to agree with Vegeta on this one,'' Goku concurred. ''Sometimes you can plan everything beforehand, but there are other times we just make it up as we go.''

''Perhaps. But that little trick with your teleportation was well thought-out. I dare say it even kept me on my toes.''

''Spare us your wit, and tell us where we need to improve,'' Vegeta said firmly.

''I was getting to that,'' There was sharpness to Whis's tone that caught the Saiyans off guard. ''The idea was excellent, however, the execution was severely lacking.''

''In what way?'' Goku asked.

Whis turned to the carefree warrior. ''Goku, I want you to use your Instant Transmission to teleport anywhere on this planet.''

''Huh? You mean right now?''

''Yes, and don't tell me where you're going to go,''

Goku swore that he saw Whis's lips edged into a wider smile, almost mischievously. He was perplexed by the angel's instructions but followed through with the orders. He placed two fingers against his forehead and thought of a place he could teleport. He considered on the other end of the higher being's home planet, after all, he was told anywhere. It seemed too obvious. Then he remembered a place far enough to get out of Whis's reach, and close enough that his master might not consider Goku going there. The Saiyan closed his eyes, the image of the tree Beerus called his home, a few miles away from the group in the background, formed in his mind and he teleported.

He felt himself shift between space, however, before he could open his eyes he felt something grip tightly around his neck. His eyes bulged open and he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He had managed to teleport to the tall, twisted tree, and yet Whis was still somehow in front of him, holding the poor fighter in the palm of his hand. ''No way.'' Goku gasped.

''Your ability to instantly teleport is incredible, and you've certainly become quite gifted with it,'' Whis said and let go of Goku, giving him a chance to catch his breath and rub his sore neck. ''You're quick on the draw, but you stall when you reach your destination. After you transmit, you take a moment to adjust to your new surroundings. That moment of hesitation can mean the difference between life or death, even if it may only be a nanosecond at the most.''

Goku listened intently. He'd never even considered that he was too slow with his instant transmission. To him, that was the pinnacle of his speed. ''But…that's impossible, I can't move that fast.''

''Well, I can move that fast.'' Whis pointed out. ''I've mentioned this many times before; you have to learn to move and fight faster than the brain can think. It'll come naturally to you, like an ocean wave learning to pass over a stone in different ways.''

''I want to learn it,'' Goku stated. ''It's just that…if I think that I'm moving as fast as I can already, how will I know when I've improved?''

''When you learn not to react to a battle, and the battle has no choice but to react to you.''

In the distance, Vegeta watched on with a mixture of shock and awe. He needed a moment after Goku's teleportation to find where he had gone, and couldn't grasp the reality of what he had witnessed. It was unbelievable to see Whis catch up with him so easily, almost like child's play. He didn't know where to praise or curse Goku's name. He knew that he was always getting stronger, and would keep pushing himself to become stronger. Yet, every day he was reminded, either by Goku or someone of another world, he was a still league below the very best.

''You look troubled, prince,'' Beerus taunted. Vegeta glanced over to see Beerus looking at him with a teasing grin. ''Feeling scared?''

He remained tight-lipped. Not bothering to respond, and not wanting to get on Beerus's bad side again. Soon enough, Vegeta knew that he would be able to wipe that smug look off of the God's face. In time, he would be the one taunting Beerus.

Goku and Whis flew back over to the others, landing delicately. ''Don't take my criticism too heart, you're both making great progress.'' Whis boosted.

Those words of inspiration reminded Beerus of something that he wanted to address to Goku and Vegeta. He decided to take the reigns and stepped forward, signalling for Whis to hold his tongue, and the attendant obliged without question. ''And you both will keep making great progress if you want to win the tournament between the twelve universes. Because there is no second option, you are going to win that tournament.''

The mention of the tournament was enough to exhilarate Goku and cause his heart to flip. He pumped his fists together and beamed brightly. ''I can't wait! It's getting closer. There's going to be so many new and strong fighters to face. It's exciting.''

A little peeved that Goku interrupted his speech, Beerus approached the cheerful Saiyan. ''Not to mention, there's the added pressure of pleasing two Omni-Kings now because of your actions and interfering with the space-time continuum!''

''Oh, come on, you're still making it seem like such a bad thing.''

''Because it has the potentially to be a very bad thing!'' Beerus hissed. Clearly annoyed, but keeping his voice down to a controlled level, almost as if he was afraid of being overheard by Zen-Oh himself.

''Hey, he said he needed a friend to play with, and I couldn't do it otherwise I wouldn't have the time for training or be with my family. Besides, they're pretty much the same person, they'll get along great.''

''Oh, how I wish to have your carefree and stubborn way of thinking,'' Beerus muttered sarcastically before shifting his tone back to deadly serious. He paced around Goku, folding his arms behind his back and leaning forwards. ''All it takes is one little argument, and an entire universe could be wiped out in an instant. In fact, with two Zen-Oh's, all of creation could be destroyed before you say pizza. I swear you aggravated me to no ends. Always rushing in and slamming your head into a mountain, before charging off to find the next mountain.''

A giggle escaped Goku and he scratched his cheek. ''Yeah, that's me to a tee.''

This was the last straw for Beerus. He stopped right behind Goku before swinging his arm out to strike the fighter on the back of his head. ''That wasn't meant to be a compliment.''

Whis sighed and steadied himself to intervene until he watched the scene play out in its entirety. Goku's expression switched into one filled with resoluteness, and his whole body ignited in flames. His hair spiked up and changed to the familiar and godly shade of blue. Before Beerus could hit him, Goku raised his arm and blocked Beerus's attack, shocking everyone, most of all Beerus, who went in with the full intention of actually hitting Goku.

Suddenly, something inside the God seemed to change. As he looked into Goku's eyes, seeing the fire burning brightly behind them, he suddenly felt a sensation overwhelm him. He couldn't describe it. Something about the way Goku caught him off guard made Beerus second-guess his next decision.

Vegeta looked at them unsure of who he should be paying attention to, Goku or Beerus. Even Whis didn't know what to make of this predicament. He has known Beerus since he began his duty as an attendant, and he could read Beerus like a book, at least most of the time he could. However, it was clear on the God's face that he had been taken aback by Goku's surprising speed. Perhaps today was a productive day of training after all.

The orb on Whis's staff glowed brightly interrupting the tense moment. This earned the attention of everyone, including Beerus and Goku, the latter powering down to his base form.

Whis answered the call, and a hologram hovered above them, revealing Bulma. _''Hello? Whis? Can you hear me?''_

''Bulma, how wonderful to hear from you,'' Whis greeted. ''You don't happen to be letting us know that more delectable meals are on the way.''

 _''Not this time, I actually need to speak with my husband and Goku,''_ Bulma replied.

Vegeta tensed momentarily, and Goku walked away from Beerus, oblivious to what he had just managed to accomplish a moment ago while Beerus was still in shock. Once he was close enough to the hologram, Goku called out. ''What's wrong, Bulma? Is there trouble?''

_''No, no trouble! We just need you both to come back to Earth right away. We have some big news for you both.''_

Goku and Vegeta glanced at each other, confused thought curious to know what news would warrant them being called away from training if it wasn't life-threatening as Bulma seemed to suggest. ''This better be important!'' Vegeta said.

A small laugh came from Bulma on the other side. _''Trust me, you won't want to miss this.''_ With that, the hologram disappeared.

''We best be going then,'' Goku said. Vegeta nodded and placed his hand on Goku's shoulder. Goku raised his hand to his forehead, ready to teleport them both back home, but not before giving a quick wave to Beerus and Whis. ''See ya!''

Just like that, the two Saiyans vanished into thin air.

Now that they were finally gone, Beerus had a moment to himself to comprehend what just happened. Although he didn't get much time before Whis probed him inquisitively. ''What are you thinking, my Lord?''

Beerus twitched and quickly folded his arms behind his back, regaining his composure, attempting to at least. ''None of your business.''

''I was just curious, there's no need to be rude.''

''Ever hear the phrase curiosity killed the cat?'' He threatened.

''Hmm, I believe so, is that the one that's followed by satisfaction brought it back?''

Beerus flustered, losing his equanimity. ''You're making a bigger deal of it than it is. He got lucky and blocked my attack, there's nothing more to it than that!''

''Well, if you'll allow me to express what I saw from my point of view…''

''I didn't ask for your point of view.'' Beerus cut in.

Whis didn't appear deterred by the aggressive tone he was being shown; instead, he seemed to be enjoying it a little too much. ''We both knew it would only be a matter of time. It's true that right now, they still have much to be polished and refined, but soon enough they'll each be a match for you. Isn't that what you wanted?''

Beerus hesitated to answer. He remembered a time where he literally dreamed of challenging someone who could match his level, someone who wasn't his annoying, brutish brother. Despite Goku's strength when he acquired godly power and his vast improvement in the following years, Beerus still believed the Saiyan to be a galaxy's way behind him in terms of power. But now that realisation was starting to dawn on him, it was no longer a dream.

Goku and Vegeta were catching up with him. He was afraid of that, or what could follow if they actually did the impossible…and surpassed him.

''It was a lucky block,'' Beerus said. ''Besides, you just said so yourself, they still have much more to learn.''

Seeing that Beerus wanted to drop the subject, Whis decided to end it, but not before some final words. ''Those weren't my exact words. They need to be polished. They don't have much more to learn,'' He warned. Like a flash of lightning, his mood shifted to pure joy and he clapped his hands together. ''Now that I have some free time, I can enjoy myself to a helping of those ham noodles Bulma provided us. I've been dying for a taste.''

While Whis walked away to go and stuff his face, Beerus remained. He stared down at his shivering arm, feeling an inkling of discomfort from where Goku had blocked him. It actually hurt. He had to admit that they were almost there.

He couldn't consider them child's play anymore.

Soon, they would be rivals.

**To Be Continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like, you can follow my original stories on Wattpad. My penname is Thomas-LF. Thank you for your time, if you do read them, I hope you enjoy them.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing (unfortunately); all rights and characters in this fic belong to Akira Toriyama, and other respective owners and creators. I gain no profit from this; it's purely for fun. I only own my OC characters.
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter and want to know more about my work, you can like the Rurrlock-God of Power Facebook page.

**Chapter 1**

''Goten! Keep your head down!'' Chi-Chi yapped from the driver's seat.

''But I can see Bulma's house from here!'' The young half-Saiyan replied happily, leaning his body onto the front windshield of their car as it zoomed down the road.

Chi-Chi huffed and decided to just drop her argument. It's not like she had the same concern any mother would have if they saw their son's head practically hanging out of the open roof of their vehicle. After all, Goten could charge through brick walls and the thickest of tree trunks and appear unharmed. That being said, she didn't find it as something that she would want her son, whom she hoped would become as sophisticated as his older brother, to be doing on a regular basis.

Over the horizon, they could see the Capsule Corporation building grow larger. The sun hung in the sky, heating the air. People walked by on the sides with either a water bottle or delicious ice-cream cone in hand. Goten would occasionally glance around to see children march down the street with scoops of ice cream that screeched high above. He licked his lips, feeling a slight growl roll over his stomach. Before he could comment on his apparent hunger, Chi-Chi had already pulled their car up to the main gate.

After a quick look by the guard, recognising the mother as a friend of Bulma's, he beckoned for the gate to be opened and the Son family were allowed to drive in.

Impatiently, Goten hopped out as his mother parked in a secluded spot. Not wanting to come across as rude, he waited for her whilst on the lookout for Trunks. But he couldn't spot his friend anywhere.

The two marched into the building, careful not to get in the way of the employees strolling to their destinations, hard at work. Chi-Chi asked for Bulma, and one of the workers was happy to point her in the direction of the main garden area, where he claimed she was working on a new project. Taking her son's hand, they walked out of the back door, once again feeling roasted by the gleaming sun.

Goten looked up to see her wipe away a bead of sweat forming on her forehead, and he offered her a wide grin. ''Maybe we can ask Bulma for some ice-cream?''

Chi-Chi giggled and stared down at her son. ''That sounds like a marvellous idea,'' She titled her head back up, and stopped walking, causing her son to halt his movements too. ''If we can find her first.''

They scanned the open area, finding nothing by the greenery of trees and bushes. However, as her eyes drifted downwards, something did stand out. They noticed what appeared to be rough tracks scarred along the grassy ground, like an out-of-control vehicle had skidded along, not too long ago judging by the faint smoke that wafted into the air.

Just then, Bulma's voice called out. ''Hey, I didn't expect you for another hour.''

Goten and Chi-Chi searched, trying to locate Bulma. They could hear her but were unable to find her.

''Up here!'' Bulma shouted amusedly.

Both mother and son lifted their heads and were surprised to see Bulma calmly sitting on the branch of a tree next to them, gazing at them through a pair of binoculars.

Goten let out a laugh. ''What are you doing up there?''

Even Chi-Chi found it difficult to suppress a smile from growing over her lips. ''Sorry, I hope that I'm not interrupting your work.''

''No, no, you're both good,'' Bulma retorted. She then waved her hand to the left. ''Though, if you don't mind, could you take maybe two steps to the side?''

Bewildered by her instructions, Chi-Chi did as she was told and guided her and her son out of the way.

''Perfect,'' Bulma yelled happily before looking out into the open anxiously, seemingly following the tracks that the two had spotted. ''Now just stay right there for another…ten seconds.''

Chi-Chi and Goten exchanged a confused glance. That's when they could hear something coming towards them. At first, it sounded like the quiet rumbling of far-off thunder, before growing louder and becoming more defined. Chi-Chi recognised it as the sound of a car, possibly a truck charging around the corner. While Goten relied more on his senses, as he could feel a powerful, familiar, ki soaring at them. He beamed instantly. ''That's Trunks!''

Just as Chi-Chi was about to question what was happening, that's when she saw Trunks flying around the corner of the building and heading in their direction. Following closely behind appeared to be a hover scooter of incredible size, rivalling that of a large car, being driven by Pilaf, Mai and Shu. Their faces were stricken with panic, as they seemed to be holding onto the scooter for dear life, fearing that they would slip off and be sent hurtling into the distance. Trunks, on the other hand, had a confident smile as he glanced back at the gang before turning up the gear and flying at greater speeds.

When raced around the tree and past Chi-Chi and Goten, almost blowing away the startled mother. Meanwhile, the Pilaf Gang's scooter stuttered along, stopping completely next to Bulma's tree. The three flopped on their vehicle, each panting and letting out relieved sighs.

Above, the exact second that the scooter reached the tree, Bulma pressed a button on her watch and glanced at the time. After a moment of examination, she smiled and flapped her arms in the air. ''Yes, the time has improved. Less wind resistance and more power to the hydraulic-fuels were all that was needed. Great work everyone!''

Trunks turned his body around, darted over to the tree and grabbed Bulma. As he lowered her safely back to the ground, he glanced over to Goten waving at him. ''Hey, Goten! What's up?''

''Mum wanted to visit since she hasn't been over in a while, so I thought that I'd come along too.''

After Trunks helped Bulma back onto the ground, he glided over to Goten and the two buddies shared a quick fist-bump. ''So, what have you been up too?''

''Well, my mum has been helping me to look for a new school since I'm going to be moving to the next year after the summer,'' Goten explained, although it was plainly obvious that his attention had been diverted elsewhere. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the scooter, even with the sweat-drenched Pilaf Gang sprawled all over it. ''What have you been doing?''

Chi-Chi also fixed her eyes towards the scooter. ''Is this a new model you've been working on?'' She asked Bulma.

With a confident wink, the scientist wasn't shy about showing off her latest achievement. ''It sure is. According to studies, speed is all the rage in the market right now. There are more highways being constructed now than there have ever been, and with that, comes more demand for faster vehicles to travel around.''

Trunks folded his arms over his puffed out chest. ''Yeah, but no matter how fast it is, it'll never be as fast as me.''

Bulma rolled her eyes at her son's cockiness. ''I needed a good comparison and Trunks graciously offered to help. I was going to ask Vegeta…''

Chi-Chi sighed. ''But let me guess?''

Bulma nodded, and the women said in unison. ''Training!''

Trunks and Goten approached the scooter, Goten fascinated with its smooth, curved machinery while Trunks hurried over to help Mai, who was dizzily trying to stand on her own feet. ''Are you okay?'' He inquired.

Bashfully, Mai attempted to fix her messy hair that sprang out in all directions. Her hair was so tangled up by the mesmerising speed of their race, that when she looked directly at Goten, she was afraid that she was looking in a mirror for a brief moment. ''Yeah, we're all okay. Right, Shu?'' She looked away, hoping to hide her blushing cheeks.

Shu looked up at her with a pale-looking face. His body shivered as he cupped his hand over his mouth. ''I don't feel so good.''

Pilaf, shaking his head vigorously, clenched his fist as his expression turned from relief into one filled with annoyance. ''I knew that this wasn't going to work. If I were allowed to make some modifications of my own, I could have this rust-bucket moving at speeds of which the Earth has never seen.''

He flinched slightly when he heard Bulma clear her throat. Glancing in her direction, he saw her look down upon him with a charmed, slightly mischievous grin. ''As much as I appreciate the enthusiasm, I've told you that I want you guys to hold up before moving onto the more complex stages of construction. At least until you're all a little bit older.''

He growled and felt a comment slithering up his throat, ready to be tossed at Bulma. However, at this point, he knew it would be unwise to cross paths with her. Gulping his pride back down, he turned away and folded his arms, looking like a pouty child that didn't get his way. Frustration constantly bubbled up inside. He felt, no, he knew that his genius was being wasted because of his deceiving appearance.

If he were allowed to rank the hundred greatest minds the universe had ever seen, he would disqualify everyone and claim every position for himself. But, he knew that he could reveal the truth about their origin to anyone, especially to someone who has foiled his plans in the past. Honestly, he didn't know whom he would be most afraid of in this family if they were to turn against him.

Angrily, he beat his hand against the handle of the scooter. The lights flickered on and a rumbling noise roared from the dormant vehicle. Everyone looked on in shock as it hovered off the ground, and Pilaf didn't know what to say or do. He looked down at his two companions, ''Mai! Shu! This is all your fault!'' He accused.

Audaciously, Mai gritted her teeth and gave as good as she could take. ''Us? You're the one who hit it…''

Suddenly, the scooter rocketed forward, dragging the Pilaf Gang with them as their screams of terror echoed over the horizon.

The pair of mothers and sons watched on in bewilderment. Bulma rubbed the bridge of her nose and let out a quiet groan. From the way she reacted, Chi-Chi could tell that this wasn't the first time something like this had happened. In fact, the way she then seemed to amusedly giggle made it seem like this was a regular occurrence with them helping to test her experiments. ''I swear, those kids,'' She exhaled. ''I'm never going to get everything finished in time.''

Chi-Chi furrowed her brow. ''In time? Are you behind schedule? If we're disturbing you, we can always come back another day.''

Bulma waved her hands dismissively. ''No, I'm not behind. It's just…'' She paused, considering her next few words very carefully, wondering how she could tell her friend. ''I'm not going to have much time in the near future to work on any other projects.''

''Why's that?'' Chi-Chi questioned. ''Finally going on that dream holiday that you've been dying for.''

''I wouldn't call it a dream holiday…more, an obligated holiday.'' She jested.

Once again, Chi-Chi gave the woman a very puzzled look. ''I'm not following.''

Bulma's mouth opened, ready to continue with what she had to say when a dark shadow seemed to be cast over them. Goten and Trunks were the first to notice everything growing dark around the area. There hadn't been a cloud in the sky all day, and the weather forecasts seemed to indicate that the weather would actually be getting warmer throughout the day. They all looked upwards to see what was currently blocking the sun and were surprised to see a ship of some kind descend from the sky.

At their angle, it was too difficult to make it out as he lowered right above them, gradually getting closer. Chi-Chi took a defensive stance in front of Goten, while Bulma backed away, hoping to catch a better look at the ship. She cupped her hands over her eyes, almost blinded by the sun's rays as the ship moved out of the way. In doing so, she could finally get a proper view of the spacecraft and immediately recognised the design.

Trunks looked back at her. ''Mum? Is it trouble?''

''No, the ship isn't any trouble,'' She called back. ''What the ship will bring, that I'm not too sure about.''

Before long, the spaceship efficiently landed on the ground, prodding out half a dozen, strong legs that gripped into the grassy surface.

It took a moment for Goten and Trunks to recognise the ship, but once they did, they relaxed and became just as curious as Bulma was to see what kind of news the traveller would bring.

The spherical canopy opened wide, allowing room for Jaco to hop out and pose on the ring of his ship. ''Greetings!'' He called out.

''Hi, Jaco!'' Bulma responded, walking over to her old friend. ''Long time no see.''

''The feeling is mutual,'' He chimed. Shifting his body, he then jumped off his spin and effortlessly rolls his body to spin around in the air a few times. All eyes followed him as he fell to the ground. They were afraid that he might not stick the landing, however, he made no trouble of it, graciously settling on the ground. After that, he approached Bulma. ''I hope that you have been doing well.''

''Yeah, things have been fine on our end,'' She said before looking at him curiously, feeling a slight twist of worry in her stomach. ''You haven't come to bring us any bad news, have you?''

He snorted. ''No, there is nothing to fear. I haven't brought any doomsday warnings or threats of intergalactic scoundrels looking to wreak havoc on your quaint planet. In fact, the news that I'm bringing with me is quite astounding. You really should feel honoured.''

She arched an eyebrow. ''We should? And why is that?''

''You know that I have been a proud member of the Galactic Patrol for a number of years now. This job is a heavy burden, but a magnificent duty that not many ever manage to achieve in their lifetime. It's a responsibility unlike any throughout the universe. To be a Galactic Patrolman is to dedicate one's life to the betterment of all lives and…''

He droned on and on, leaving the others baffled by his out-of-nowhere speech and appearance, but also by what he was trying to indicate. Goten and Trunks looked at each other, hoping one would have the answer, however, they both appeared to be just as confused.

''Jaco!'' Bulma interrupted, and the patrolman stopped instantly. ''Look, can you just get to the point, because you lost me a while ago. What's all this about?''

Somewhat insulted by her cutting in during his speech, he scrunched his face. Pressing his clenched hand to his mouth, he cleared his throat before folding his hands behind his back. ''Right, well, while there is no trouble to speak of, I am here on official Galactic Patrol business. I have some monumental news that involves your respective sons, Son Goten and Trunks Briefs.''

Hearing that, Bulma froze and wasn't sure what to say next. This was the last thing that she expected to hear. Trunks and Goten tensed, fearing that they might have gotten themselves in trouble without realising it. Their minds raced back to try and remember if they stepped out of line at any point. Sure, they might have annoyed Jaco from time to time, but they never meant anything malicious by it.

Goten felt the wind get knocked right out of him as his mother wrapped her arms around him protectively. ''Whatever my baby boy did, it wasn't him! You can't arrest him! I won't let you take him from me!'' She shrieked.

Cracking a wry smile, Jaco wagged his finger. ''You have it all wrong. Your sons aren't in trouble. On the contrary, what I have to say is figuratively and literally the complete opposite,'' He pressed his hand under his chin and waited, entertained by their expressions as he left them hanging on the edge of their seats. ''By order of the Galactic King, he would like to offer Trunks and Goten the opportunity to join the Galactic Patrol!''

All four of their eyes bulged out of their sockets, and their jaws dropped to the ground, as his announcement needed a moment to be properly digested.

''You mean,'' Goten gasped. ''Trunks and I?''

''We get to be Galactic Patrolmen like you?'' Trunks finished.

With an affirmative nod, Jaco took a step closer. ''As I said, this is monumental. It's very rare that individuals who haven't been through rigorous years of academy training would be offered a position amongst our ranks. However, after reports on my recent missions, including Gryll's gang and the return of Lord Freezer, the Galactic King was impressed by what I had written about your sons. So, he asked me to ask you if they would like to join us.''

Everyone was too dumbfounded to respond right away. Bulma stared at her son, who looked just as shocked as she was. She shook her head and returned her gaze back to Jaco. ''Hey, this isn't a prank, right? This is real?''

Jaco let out an offended-sounding groan. ''Of course, it is! I would have no reason to lie, not to mention travel across the galaxy to deliver this news. That would be a waste of our resources.''

Finally, after letting the moment sink in, Goten and Trunks shared a look before their grins widened to super proportions. Before Goten could let out a yell of excitement, his mother beat him to it by wrapping her arms around him once more and hugging him tightly. Tears flowed down her face, though not for the reason Bulma first thought. ''My little man, I'm so proud of you! Not even out of school, and you've been offered your first job!''

Bulma creased her brow, befuddled by Chi-Chi's reaction. Although, she knew better than anyone at this moment what it felt like to be a proud mother. She blinked and Trunks dashed in front of her, holding his hands together and looking at her pleadingly. ''Mum! Can we join? Please! This is so cool!''

''You really want to join?'' She blinked with interest.

''Of course, we do!'' He exclaimed and Goten tried to do the same, however, he was finding it hard to escape his mother's grip, no matter how much strength he used.

Bulma released an amused laugh. ''Well, you've pulled my leg. How can I resist those faces?'' She turned to Jaco. ''It sounds like you have your answer. So, what do they need to do?''

''It's relatively easy. They merely have to attend the initiation ceremony with the Galactic King in attendance and swear the oath. All family and friends are welcome to come!''

Just as Bulma opened her mouth to speak, Chi-Chi responded quicker. ''We're going! I'm not going to miss out on seeing my Goten!'' Unable to hold in her snivelling, she rubbed her watery face against the fabric of Goten's shirt, much to the boy's dismay.

''Mum, this is embarrassing.'' He grumbled, trying his best to avoid the waterworks from splashing in his face.

Bulma placed her hands on her waist. ''I think that answers that!''

''Splendid.''

Quickly turning heel and hurrying over to Chi-Chi, Bulma smiled. ''I'm going to try and call Whis. Goku and Vegeta will want to hear this!'' With that said, she rushed over to a secluded spot to hopefully be within a good enough range for Whis's staff to receive.

As she did that, Jaco began marching over to his parked ship. ''I will report back to Headquarters and tell them to expect our arrival. I imagine you'll big a lot of guests considering the crowd you hang out with…''

Either he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings, or too deep in thought, Jaco failed to notice the Pilaf Gang's scooter zip along the ground and crash into the side of his ship. Before he could realise what was happening, his ship was scooped up and being pushed away. The weight of it didn't deter the runaway vehicle, going as fast as ever with Pilaf, Mai and Shu holding on for dear life.

Jaco's expression flattened and he let out a yelp as he saw his ship being carried away into the distance. ''What's going on? Stop! Come back here this instant!'' Knowing that yelling wasn't going to help, he started galloping after the ship. However, it was obvious that even with his long strides, he was never going to catch up to it. All he could really hope for was for the scooter to run out of fuel. But, knowing Bulma, she most likely designed it to run for weeks, if not, months without faltering.

Seeing the distress he was in, Trunks turned to his buddy. ''Come on, let's help him out.''

''Right!'' Goten responded. Managing to pry himself out of Chi-Chi's strong, yet loving grip, the two half-Saiyans glowed in a fiery aura before soaring after Jaco and his fugitive ship.

Chi-Chi stood up straight, watching as he son flew away. In no time at all, Bulma returned beside her. ''Well, they got my message. Hopefully, they should be on their way back,'' She looked to Chi-Chi and probed her with a curious grin. ''I have to admit I was surprised with how you took the news. I was expecting more reluctance from you with letting Goten go.''

Looking on proudly, Chi-Chi turned to her friend. ''I'm not letting him go. He's not going to be leaving home yet. But now, he's become a responsible young man, just like Gohan. Now my family has a fair balance between brain and brawn. As long as he doesn't do anything too dangerous, then I have no problem with him going off on adventures. Plus, not only will he be doing it with Trunks, but he'll be getting paid as well.''

''That's true,'' Bulma agreed, resisting the urge to laugh. There was no doubt, she was just as happy and proud of her son and what he achieved, just as much as Chi-Chi was of her own.

* * *

Elsewhere, a good distance further out along the open field, away from the Capsule Corporation building, Goku and Vegeta appeared out of thin air.

As Vegeta remained rooted to the spot, Goku walked forward, cupping his hands behind his neck and looking up at the bright sky. ''I wonder what Bulma wants to tell us. It must be important if she's called us away from training.''

Vegeta glared at Goku behind his back as if waiting for the happy-go-lucky warrior to notice him. However, as Goku continued on his way, Vegeta felt a nerve twinge and called out. ''So, you're not going to talk about it?''

Stopping in his tracks, Goku turned sharply, seeing Vegeta narrow his eyes at him. It was a solemn expression plastered over the proud prince. ''How can I talk about it? I don't know what Bulma wants to say!'' He gaped innocently.

Vegeta grunted. ''Not that! I'm talking about what happened with Beerus.''

There was an intense silence between them. Vegeta waited as Goku recalled what had just happened between him and Beerus. He remembered it. Yet, it seemed to pass by like a blur. Almost like a dream. The moment happened so quickly even he found it difficult to remember how he felt. Thoughtfully, Goku tried to understand how he felt, but he just couldn't place it into words. ''I don't know what to say.'' He finally admitted.

Frustrated, Vegeta paced forward until he was right in front of his rival. ''Don't play dumb. There is no way you could have reacted that quickly to Beerus's strike.''

''That's kind of what I mean,'' Goku shrugged. ''I didn't think. I just reacted.''

''You mean you weren't even intending to block that hit?''

Goku released a cheeky laugh and scratched his cheek. ''To be honest, I didn't even know Beerus was trying to hit me until I blocked him.''

While he could joke about it and move on, for Vegeta, this was no laughing matter. He pondered for a moment, trying to understand what Goku was telling him. ''I see, your body moved before your mind could comprehend what was happening?''

''I guess so,'' Goku chirped. ''But isn't that what Whis has been trying to teach us? What does it matter?''

Suddenly, Vegeta yelled through gritted teeth. ''It matters because, for the first time in a long time, I saw a look of genuine shock appear on Lord Beerus's face!''

Goku blinked and took a step back. ''What's gotten into you?''

''What's gotten into me is that once again, you've taken a step closer towards becoming the first in the universe to defeat the God of Destruction, and not have a clue about it! Sometimes I don't know how you function with that idiot brain of yours! Can you at least _pretend_ you know what you're doing!'' He continued to shout, shaking his clenched fist at Goku's face.

Waving his hands defensively, Goku took a step back to give himself a bit of breathing room away from the angry prince. ''Vegeta, I don't know what you want me to say. It all happened so quickly. Look, I promise that the next time it happens, I'll have better control of it!'' He bounced back and bumped his fist, a look of excitement flashed across his face. ''Besides, shouldn't we be happy about it? It shows that we're making a lot of progress!''

Vegeta scoffed and mellowed out. ''Hmm, well, you're not wrong there. And if you managed to achieve these kinds of reflexes, then I can't be too far behind.''

Goku laughed and rubbed his head. ''Yeah, whenever something like this happens, you usually catch up with me pretty quickly.'' Despite the harshness of his words, his tone wasn't condescending.

Undeterred by Goku's unintentional jib, Vegeta grinned assertively. ''Laugh while you can, Kakarot. Soon, you and everyone else will be in awe when I become the first in Universe Seven to topple the great Beerus the Destroyer!''

Looking less than pleased, Goku nudged his elbow into Vegeta's side. ''Hey, _I'm_ the one that Beerus wants to fight. So I should have a go first!''

Vegeta smirked and folded his arms. ''He'll have a change in tone when he witnesses the gap in our power. I will eclipse Beerus and even Whis, one day. I will ascend to become the greatest warrior throughout all the universes.''

With a thoughtful look, Goku stared at Vegeta intensely before smiling. ''If that's what you say, Vegeta. But I'm also going to go for the top as well.'' He leant in closer, cupping his hand over his mouth so that he could whisper in his friend's ear. ''Although, if you want to save a bit of time, we could always fuse again and…''

Vegeta's body froze and his eyes widened, staring sheepishly into empty space. The ground seemed to break beneath their feet as Vegeta turned and exploded in Goku's face. ''Don't even think about it, Kakarot! I'd rather face Beerus's wrath a thousand times over than fuse with you ever again!''

Goku covered his head to stop his eardrums from bursting. He wanted to prod and have a little fun with Vegeta. However, he was soon beginning to regret that action.

Continuing to lower his head as Vegeta ranted on, Goku spotted something in the distance heading towards them. It started out as a little black blob before it came closer and closer. He pointed out at it. ''What is that?''

That was enough to stop Vegeta's ranting, as the prince turned to see the same thing Goku was seeing, racing towards them at blistering speed. They watched, as it got close enough for them to see it clearly. Pilaf, Mai and Shu were hanging onto the edge of a large scooter, carrying what appeared to be Jaco's spaceship. The sight baffled the two Saiyans. Wasting no time, Goku teleported forward and held out his hand. The scooter stopped instantly, crashing against the palm of his hand, his fingers dug into the metal shielding around the vehicle.

It was briefly lifted off the ground by the momentum before crashing in a heap, and the three rolled off onto the ground. Their eyes spinning continuously as drool leaked out of their open mouths. ''T-thank you.'' Pilaf mumbled.

Before either of them could question what was going on, they heard a voice call out. ''Hey, dad!'' Recognising Goten's voice instantly, Goku and Vegeta looked up to see their sons flying over with beaming faces. Their curiosity grew when they saw Jaco running below them.

''Have we got some awesome news for you!'' Trunks declared.

**To Be Continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like, you can follow my original stories on Wattpad. My penname is Thomas-LF. Thank you for your time, if you do read them, I hope you enjoy them.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing (unfortunately). All rights and characters in this fic belong to Akira Toriyama, and other respective owners and creators. I gain no profit from this. It's purely for fun. I only own my OC's.
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter and want to know more about my work, you can like the Rurrlock-God of Power Facebook page.

**Chapter 2**

Gohan wiped away the beads of sweat flowing down his brow as he placed the last book on the shelf. He initially feared spending the whole day organising everything would be daunting, however, he found the activity quite relaxing. Feeling fulfilled at completing his personal task, he turned around and marched into the kitchen. Immediately, his mouth watered as a delightful smell engulfed his senses.

Standing by the stove, Videl was frying up a delectable meal. Impressively, she was cooking while staring at one of her business manuals, flicking through the pages. Her hands were a blur to normal eyes. As for Gohan, he watched on with slight amusement and a little bit of concern. ''Are you still trying to catch up with your work?''

Never taking her eyes away from the book, Videl nodded. ''I've fallen so far behind, and I have a pitch that needs to be ready by the end of the week.''

Gohan stepped forward. ''Then why don't you let me take care of the cooking for now?''

''You have your own little leisure project to…''

''I've done.''

Videl turned sharply in shock, staring through the open door behind her husband and marvelling at the fantastic job he had accomplished. Their new bookshelf reached the ceiling and stretched across the open wall, stacked with books lined up neatly and alphabetically.

In that moment she was no longer concentrating on the cooking, the flames on top of the stove ignited and threatened to burst mightily. Gohan zipped across the room and turned the knob in the nick of time, causing the fire to die down before things got out of hand. He breathed a sigh of relief, while Videl smirked at him. ''Well, we can't all be Super Saiyans like you, can we?''

Gohan bashfully giggled and brushed his hand through his short, spiked-up hair. ''Oh, come on, it's not that. I just like being organised. Plus, my mother always used to say don't put off what can be done today because then tomorrow will have an excuse.''

''Is that your way of apologising for showing off?'' She probed.

''Me? Show off?'' Gohan questioned playfully.

Videl rolled her eyes. ''Don't act innocent, Gohan. You get those moments too.''

Though the comment was innocent and filled with her usual sarcastic wit, something pricked inside of Gohan. He liked to think of himself as a humble man, however, he knew that he had those moments where he would let his confidence and ego show. His Saiyan side wasn't something he was ashamed of, but it did tend to show itself at the worst of times. Shrugging her comment off, not wanting to put a damper on this light moment, he took her hand and guided it away from the sizzling meal being cooked. ''I mean it. You can make a start on your work while I finish dinner.''

She released a tired sigh. ''Maybe your right.''

He could tell she was trying not to yawn, holding it back until her eyes almost turned watery. Giving her a sympathetic look, he placed his hands on her shoulders tenderly and twisted her until she was facing the living room area. ''On second thought, get some rest. I'll give a call when dinner is ready. You can make a start afterwards.''

''But…''

''I won't hear it,'' He said firmly. ''You've been falling asleep on the couch these past few days, and I've been carrying you back to bed. You deserve some rest.''

Although Videl wanted to argue, she knew that this was one fight Gohan refused to back down from. If her health were of any concern, he would do his utmost to look out for her, even if it was her he was arguing with. She grumbled. ''This is what I get for going with my father on his worldwide tour and pushing all my projects back.''

''But you had a nice trip, right?''

''Yeah,'' She admitted with a nod. ''But I'm not even looking to have a career in fighting anymore. I miss it, but it's not what I want to do. I think my dad is still having a hard time accepting that.''

Gohan's brow rose slightly. ''I thought he was fine with your career choice?''

''Don't get me wrong, he's not mad or anything like that. But…'' She paused, trying to figure out how to properly express her feelings. ''Sometimes, I feel like I've disappointed him by not becoming a fighter like him.''

Once again, Gohan felt something tug at him from the pit of his stomach. He knew for certain that his mother was proud of the respectable man he was now. But, what did his own father think? Did Goku want him to follow in his own footsteps? So many times, Gohan was close to reaching a potential that exceeded even his powerful father, and then fate would seem to steer him down another path.

Meanwhile, Videl dragged herself out of her daze and turned to her husband. ''Speaking of fighting, how is the training with Piccolo…'' She stopped when she saw the troubled expression plastered over his face. Taken back, she locked eyes with him, causing him to flinch when he realised she was staring. ''Gohan, are you okay?''

Forcing a smile, he nodded. ''Yeah…just, lost in my thoughts there. Sorry.''

She considered inquiring further. However, she decided against it, not wanting to mood to become dour at the end of an exhausting day. Grinning, she leant forward and kissed his cheek. ''I'll go wake Pan.''

''Okay, I'll shout when dinner's ready.''

''Please don't, we don't need the house falling down on top of us.'' She remarked before turning around and heading into the living room.

''You know what I meant,'' Gohan called out.

The smell of dinner cooking behind comforted Gohan and enticed him to fix his focus on the stove. Before he continued where his wife left off, he glanced over at her business manual, gawking at the size of the book and the seemingly endless text that flowed from page to page. If his guess was correct, Videl had barely reached halfway through the whole thing. And she was expected to finish this all by the end of the week? He thought about offering his help but dreaded coming across as overbearing.

''Gohan!'' Videl suddenly yelled. ''I need help.''

Without a second thought, Gohan leapt out of the kitchen and into the living room, fearing what had transpired. Videl's tone didn't sound fearful, but he didn't want to take the chance.

His heart stopped when he saw the cot where their daughter, Pan, slept was turned over and the blanket and pillow lay discarded on the floor. He opened his mouth to call out their names when he felt a small and sudden burst of energy coming from the next room. The panic riding his body dropped when he heard Pan's laughter through the walls, followed by a frustrated grunt coming from Videl. Just then, Pan came soaring through an open door, following with energy and looking like the happiest toddler in the world.

Not long afterwards, Videl floated back into sight, panting heavily with her hair a mess. Too tired to chase after the energetic baby anymore, glared at her husband. ''Don't just stand there. Help me catch her.''

Gohan sighed heavily with relief. ''For a second, I thought something terrible happened.''

Once his heart was back to beating at regular speed, he couldn't stop himself from grinning at the cute pout Videl threw his way.

Pan showed no signs of slowing down as she raced in all directions, crying out happily in her own little baby language. Gohan opened his arms out in a welcoming manner. ''Come on, Pan. Dinner time.''

Instantly, Pan circled around and directed herself towards her father. Gohan beamed and held his arms out, ready to hug her when she was close enough. At the last second, Pan diverted her course, soaring upwards as Gohan missed his catch and was left dumbfounded. Videl laughed at his expense, taking a mental picture of his gawked face and storing it away so that she could treasure the memory forever.

Getting over his bewilderment, Gohan decided to play along and took off after Pan, chasing her while calling out in a friendly tone. ''Come here, you little scamp.''

Having the time of her life, Pan did everything in her power to avoid the frantic clutches of her parents. She didn't stop laughing as minutes passed by, and Gohan and Videl stared at each other. ''Gohan, is it just me, or is she getting faster?''

''I agree,'' Gohan said quietly, gaping at Pan's speed.

Pan blitzed towards an open doorway, installing concern in her parents that they might not be able to catch her until she tired herself out…which could be a very long time.

A sharp screech-like sound was heard, and Goku appeared in front of the doorway, floating in the air with his legs crossed beneath. ''Yo, Goh-!'' He yelped when he saw Pan hurtling towards him.

She was going too fast to stop herself. Although, when she recognised the figure as her grandfather, she increased her speed. Somehow, Goku reacting quickly enough to extend his arms and grab Pan before she crashed into him, potentially hurting herself. Pan's momentum caused Goku to roll backwards in mid-air a few times. Luckily, he came to a stop before they crashed into anything.

Pan squealed with delight and reached forward to try and grab Goku's face. ''Gwanpa! Gwanpa!''

''Hi Pan, long time no see!'' Goku greeted with a bright smile.

Gohan and Videl rushed over, planting their feet back on the floor and walked towards their visitor. ''Dad? What's up?'' Gohan grinned.

Holding Pan in one arm, Goku waved towards his son with the other. He floated gently down and walked forward. ''Hey, Gohan, I've got some exciting news. Chi-Chi was going to phone you about it, but we thought this would be quicker.''

''Well, don't keep us in suspense.''

''I guess you could say Goten and Trunks have found a new job together.''

''Really?'' Gohan responded with a mixture of puzzlement and intrigue. ''I didn't even know they were looking for jobs yet.''

Videl clapped her hands together excitedly. ''Well, I think that's wonderful. It's never too early to start. And the sooner they get experience, the more prosperous their futures will be.''

Gohan turned to her. ''Wow, you sounded like mum there for a second.''

Videl winked. ''Your not the only one who takes her advice.''

Returning his attention to Goku, Gohan was eager to hear more. ''So, tell us. What jobs did they get?''

''They're going to become Galactic Patrolmen, like Jaco!''

Gohan and Videl stared at him with wide eyes. ''Wh-what?''

Blissfully unaware of their shock, Goku continued enthusiastically. ''Yeah, and we're all invited to their initiation ceremony. Isn't this exciting?'' Before they could respond, Goku caught the scent of a peculiar smell. ''Hey, is something burning?''

It took Gohan a few seconds to realise what he was hinting at. He was still in shock at what his father had just told him. Finally, he could smell burning coming from behind. He screamed and cupped his head with his hands in fright. ''Ah, dinner!''

He and Videl rushed back into the kitchen before a raging fire could start. Goku, using his free hand, rubbed his growling stomach while Pan giggled and waved her arms around. ''Oh, you guys are cooking dinner? Great, cause I'm starving.''

* * *

Bulma set her phone down on the desk. ''Okay, I've just called Eighteen. Her and Krillin will be coming,'' She glanced over at Goten and Trunks. The boys were patiently waiting on the desk chairs, entertaining themselves by spinning around on them. ''And they'll be bringing Marron along too.''

Giddily, Goten and Trunks bumped fists. ''This is going to be awesome. Everyone's going to see how cool we are!'' Trunks proclaimed.

''Yeah,'' Goten turned towards Jaco who was standing in the middle of Bulma's office with his arms folded, remaining poised and professional. ''Hey, do we get to wear uniforms like you do.''

''Well, not exactly like mine. But yes, you will be given our standard attire for new recruits. We have an image to uphold.''

Their eyes lit up and their imaginations ran wild. It was a miracle that the office didn't explode from the excitement that the two boys were emitting. Bulma watched on in amusement before sharing a quick glance with her husband. Vegeta was standing by the doorframe, leaning against it and appearing stoic. She rolled her eyes at him. Chi-Chi was close to throwing a comment at the Prince of Saiyans for his withdrawn reaction to hearing the great news about his son. However, Bulma stopped her friend, knowing that Vegeta was proud, but showing it in his usual manner. On occasion, she would see his lip curl slightly upwards.

Next to her desk, Chi-Chi paced back and forth. ''What's taking Goku so long? He should have told Gohan and been back by now.''

''Would Gohan be cooking dinner around this time?'' Bulma asked.

Chi-Chi huffed, already knowing where this conversation was going. ''Yes.''

Trunks sprang off his chair and hurried towards Jaco. ''Hey, so are we the youngest people to ever join the Galactic Patrol?''

''In terms of Earth years, no. However, you are both the first Saiyans to ever join our ranks.''

''That's neat.'' Goten chirped.

He felt his mother fixing her eyes on him. ''I wouldn't consider that neat.''

Bulma pondered for a moment. ''That's weird. I would have thought with how strong Saiyans are, they would have made great candidates to join the patrol.''

Jaco was in two minds whether to laugh or scold her. Instead, he opted for neither as he knew that her short-fused husband was standing only a few feet away and could blast him to smithereens in an instant if he said the wrong thing. ''The offer had been made to numerous Saiyans throughout the galaxy's history. Unfortunately, due to the Saiyans…aggressive nature, it wasn't considered wise to recruit them. Not to mention, their partnership with the Freezer force made things complicated.''

He peered over his shoulder, afraid that Vegeta might bark at him for mentioning the deceased tyrant. To his, and everyone's surprise, Vegeta smirked. ''What's passed has passed. While I could never imagine myself ever wanting to become a Patrolman, my son will fill those shoes quite nicely. Soon, the whole galaxy will respect him for the true Saiyan warrior he is.''

Trunks was left stunned by his father's words. He clenched his fists and pumped them excitedly, shining brighter than ever. ''Thanks, dad! I won't let you down.''

Jaco gulped nervously. ''Why did that rousing speech sound more like a totalitarian threat to me?''

''It's his way of encouraging him,'' Bulma stated.

Behind Bulma's desk was a window that watched over the ground where Jaco's ship rested. As sunlight poured inside, Pilaf and his crew stared outwards at the vessel admiring it. Pilaf rubbed his hands together gleefully and licked his lips. ''That's something that we could really use.''

''An office with a window?'' Shu inquired.

''No, you dolt!'' Pilaf smacked the fox-ninja across the head. ''That ship. I've always wanted one for myself. Remind me to put that on my bucket list, Mai.''

There was no response from the young girl. Her interest was solely on the ship and its size. ''Bulma? How many people are coming along?''

Bulma tapped her finger against her chin and thought hard for a moment. ''Let's see…we have the boys, obviously. Vegeta and I. Chi-Chi's family, which might now include Gohan and Videl. Krillin, Eighteen and Marron are joining us. I'm still waiting for calls back from Yamcha and Tien. A few, why?''

Mai pointed out of the window. ''I don't think you're all going to fit in Jaco's ship.''

She waved her hand dismissively. ''Don't worry. Jaco wouldn't have come all this way with his ship knowing it couldn't carry all of us. Isn't that right?''

Jaco remained expressionless, refusing to meet Bulma's gaze. He twisted his body to the side a little. Even though he didn't utter a single word, his manner told Bulma everything she needed to know.

''Are you kidding?'' She roared at her old friend. ''How did you expect us to leave when your ship can't fit all of us?''

''Patrolmen ships are not galactic taxis. It's standard procedure for all our ships to be equipped with two seats for a pilot and co-pilot, or an arrested suspect. To be honest, I realised my mistake when I set a course for Earth. I was debating with myself on what I should do, but by the time I had an answer, I was only a few minutes away from landing.''

Goten and Trunk's shoulders dropped. ''So, what do we do now?''

Bulma slammed her hand on the desk, earning everyone's attention. Jaco flinched, not ready to face her wrath. Once again, he was caught off guard to find that she was wearing a smirk on her face. ''Jaco might not have a ship big enough for everyone…but I do!''

* * *

''Bubbles, for the last time, I have cleaned every inch of this car. There is no spot!'' King Kai bellowed, looming over Bubbles. The Monkey continued to point at a particular area on the front of his car while hooting and hollering.

King Kai grunted. ''What do you mean I need new glasses?''

Gregory the cricket zoomed around the vehicle, inspecting it from top to bottom. He snickered as he hovered around the blue Kai. ''Now that you mention it, he hasn't cleaned it as well as he usually does. Maybe he's becoming senile in his old age.''

''What is this? Pick on a Kai and win a prize day?'' He scolded before pointing to the golden halo that glowed and rested above his head. ''And old age isn't really a concept for any of us to worry about since we're all already dead!''

''Does it really make a difference to what we were before?''

''Yes!'' King Kai bellowed. ''It makes a world of difference. And Goku still hasn't kept his promise about wishing us back with the Dragonballs. I swear, that boy is going to be the death of me.''

He remained silent for a few seconds, staring at the ground with his arms wrapped around his back. His face then went flustered and he sealed his lips, trying to suppress a laugh that threatened to explode from him. Eventually, he burst into a fit of laughter.

Gregory narrowed his eyes, remaining annoyed with King Kai, who rolled on the ground and held his sides. ''Couldn't resist that one, could you?''

King Kai gradually got back up, rubbing his teary eyes as his chuckle finally ceased. ''Oh, sometimes I'm so funny, I kill myself…''

''Actually, that was Goku.'' Gregory snidely remarked.

His frustration returned as King Kai turned to the cricket. ''You can't let me have one thing, can you?''

The Kai was then almost overwhelmed completely as a tremendous surge erupted from his antenna, not of his own accord. He froze and stared off into the distance. Gregory and Bubbles watched on in confusion. The monkey questioned him, curious about why King Kai was trembling and sweating like he had seen an unholy monster.

''I don't know, Bubbles,'' King Kai shuddered, using his incredible vision to spy on the vast distance of space. Towards the edge of the universe, he could feel something. ''It's not a person. But…there's…something.''

''What do you mean?'' Gregory asked.

''It's pulsing. Like a heartbeat.'' King Kai said as he listened. He couldn't see what it was precisely, but he could hear it and feel it. It felt…alien, even to the Kai. The sensation was devoid of any familiarity or warmth. His body felt ice cold as he found it difficult to explain properly in words. ''Something's coming. Something powerful. I don't know what it is, but it can't be good.''

**To Be Continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like, you can follow my original stories on Wattpad. My penname is Thomas-LF. Thank you for your time, if you do read them, I hope you enjoy them.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing (unfortunately). All rights and characters in this fic belong to Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation, and other respective owners and creators. I gain no profit from this; it's purely for fun. I only own my OC characters.
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter and want to know more about my work, you can like the Rurrlock-God of Power Facebook page.

**Chapter 3**

Sat upon a rock with his legs crossed, Beerus slouched forward with his finger brushing his chin.

His fist was still buzzing after the impact it made with Goku earlier. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't let go of what had transpired. It had almost become a running gag at this point to knock Goku and Vegeta around whenever they did something to tick him off, even if they were prepared to defend themselves. However, something was different. Goku's movements were like a blur, even for the God's eyes.

_Eyes._

There was also something in Goku's eyes that Beerus noticed. It was a quick glimpse. There was an aura that burst from his pupils. It happened so quickly that it would have gone unnoticed by any lesser being. It reminded Beerus of a fire about to dominate everything in his path.

He was dragged out of his thoughts when he heard Whis slowly approach. ''Is something troubling you, my lord?'' He questioned with a hint of amusement.

After a moment of silence, Beerus lifted his head and turned to his assistant. ''No, I'm just thinking of what meal to order for next time.''

Whis hardly look convinced, instantly picking up on Beerus's hesitation. ''Is that all?''

''Of course,'' he snapped. ''What else would I be thinking about?''

''I meant no offence, Lord Beerus,'' Whis replied softly and turned heel. ''I was just curious. If there's nothing bothering you, I will be on my way.'' He started to walk away, taking his time with long, slow strides. Though he had his back turned, his head was tilted slightly to the side, keeping one ear close as if waiting for Beerus's call at any moment. The smirk on the Angel's face grew when he heard a loud grumble escape the God.

''You noticed it too, didn't you?'' Beerus called.

Whis halted. He glanced up at the sky, admiring the beautiful colours flowing together like dancers synchronising their movements into perfect harmony. His amused grin faded slowly, replaced with a deadpan look that masked a thousand theories and thoughts. ''I can't understand why you're so surprised. This is what Goku and Vegeta have been training for.''

Beerus huffed. ''They shouldn't be improving this quickly…''

''They are Saiyans…''

''That's not what I meant!'' The God interjected, causing the world to fall silent once more. He waited for Whis's response. When one never emerged from his teacher, he lifted himself off the rock, floating down to the ground and marched over to the Angel. ''Something felt different.''

''In what way?'' Whis asked.

''He didn't seem to be in control of his actions. It wasn't just a reflex either, there's no way his body could have moved that quickly on instinct alone.''

''Instinct…'' Whis whispered to himself.

Beerus kept walking until he was now standing by Whis's side, staring off into the distance as if hoping that the answer would appear over the horizon. ''The way he moved…the heat he suddenly emitted…Goku pulled some kind of trick to catch me off guard, and I can't figure out what it was.''

The longer this mystery was dragged, the more agitated Beerus became. With his arms folded across his chest, he drummed his fingers impatiently. He wished that he could put this subject to rest and move onto something more important, like napping or eating. But, that face plastered on Goku's face etched into his mind. It left an image, reminding him of another image he'd almost forgotten about…his prophetic dream of the Super Saiyan God. The heat that enveloped his body felt similar.

It got to a point where he could no longer continue biting his tongue. Gritting his teeth, he turned sharply to glare at the thoughtful Whis. ''If there's something you want to say then spit it out!''

Impassive to Beerus's outburst, Whis answered while keeping his eyes fixed dead ahead. ''I do have a theory. It's extremely unlikely, but considering it's Goku, anything is possible…''

''What is it?''

Whis faced him. ''Perhaps our young Goku has mastered _it_.''

''Mastered what?'' Beerus furrowed his brow, frustrated that there were more questions arising than answers being uncovered. He mused over their conversation, hoping to find what Whis could see. That's when it hit Beerus like a blast. He gasped, his eyes wide and his mouth agape with shock. Genuine fear took hold of him. ''Don't even start that, Whis!''

''It's just a theory, my lord.'' Whis defended.

''A ludicrous one! Even a God of Destruction has difficulty mastering _it_. What makes you think that Goku, a mortal, could accomplish such a feat?''

The Angel shrugged. ''It wouldn't be the first time that he's surprised us.''

''That's what you base your theory on? The notion that Goku simply has the potential to do it means it's within logical reason to suggest that he has…''

''I was merely putting forward a theory that came to me, Lord Beerus. There's no need to get into a huff about it.''

Beerus opened his mouth, ready to explode into another rant, but a lump formed in his throat. No matter how much he desired to shoot down Whis's claims, he had nothing to back him up. There was nothing to deny Goku was achieving a higher level of power, one that he believed was only within the realm of the Gods. Despite standing in a wide-open field, Beerus felt suffocated. He longed for an opponent strong enough to give him a proper fight, one that would challenge him. Though Goku had come the closest, the Saiyan was still a long way from proving a match.

That gap had closed faster than Beerus anticipated, and it caused his body to tremor.

Suddenly, a small chuckle from his teacher brought his attention back to reality. Whis cupped the back of his hand over his mouth, failing to hide his lips curling into an impish grin. It was like a child thinking of a joke they shouldn't share with their parent. ''Well, my other theory is that you're slacking…''

Beerus grunted. ''I don't know why I bother talking with you.''

Whis gave a look of mock hurt. ''I thought it was because you enjoyed my company.''

''Oh, yes, that must be it.'' Beerus drawled sarcastically.

Once again, Whis was quiet for a short moment, rolling his eyes at Beerus's attitude. ''I'm only half-joking. When is the last time you properly trained?''

''If you dare suggest I undertake the same training montage you put Goku and Vegeta through, so help me, I'll…''

Raising his hands defensively, Whis laughed. ''Please, take no offence. It is my duty to guide you and assist you with any of your needs, and that includes looking after your personal well-being. A good bit of rigorous training and exercise might do you some good.''

''That sounds like something your sister would say to my brother. I hope that you're not implying I'm becoming as lazy as that purple bowling ball of annoyance.'' He snarled. Their previous subject of discussion had already put Beerus in a foul mood, having the topic shift over to his brother caused the veins in his head to bulge. The gentle breeze that waved over their surroundings did little to help with his unsettled mood. Beerus sighed, lowering his head for a moment. Even the smallest gesture made his head throb. He finally swallowed the lump in his throat and faced the Angel fully. ''Whis, take us to Earth. I can't think like this on an empty stomach.''

''At such short notice?'' Whis questioned. ''I don't know if Bulma will have a meal prepared for us…''

''If not, then we'll order take out. I hear that earthlings have developed this new technology that can summon food to their homes at will. I believe it's called…an app,'' he scratched the side of his head. ''I think that's what it was called.''

While the God stood brooding, Whis hoisted his staff up in the air before tapping it on the ground twice. The two were consumed in a ball of light before rocketing into the sky, beyond the atmosphere and soaring across space. The debate may have been dropped for now, but Whis knew that this would soon be discussed again at a later date. The Angel was just as curious about Goku's rapid development.

**To Be Continued...**

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like, you can follow my original stories on Wattpad. My penname is Thomas-LF. Thank you for your time, if you do read them, I hope you enjoy them.


End file.
